


Disguised as a Good Man

by dreamerfound



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Skye has thoughts about Grant Ward





	Disguised as a Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> drabble takes place at the end of season 1

Ward made her stomach turn. Skye couldn’t even look at him. He wasn’t the person she thought he was. He had been in disguise this whole time. He was a liar and he had played them all for fools. He made them believe that he was a good man; a hero. Instead, he was a villain and a murderer. 

What was real, what was fake? Did he even know? He had been her mentor and he had betrayed her. Betrayed all of them. How long can you be in disguise and still know who you are? Who you really are?

**Author's Note:**

> written for fan_flashworks  
> challenge #200: disguise


End file.
